01/03/2008 - Resolute Resolutions
RESOLUTE RESOLUTIONS By Coach Danner Thursday, January 3, 2008 — Change is never easy. But nothing worth working for ever is. New Year's, more often than not, comes with a lot of resolutions. It's the time of year where many people try to find a way to make important changes in their life. When faced with challenging obstacles, how do you make changes to point your life in the right direction? Successfully following through with resolutions can be a difficult thing to do, but that doesn't mean that you shouldn't try at all. There are plenty of ways to keep your resolutions from becoming empty promises. The one thing you need to remember is that change is good. Change is a necessary thing. If it weren't for change we wouldn't be living in such a modern and technologically advanced world. Making positive changes in your life will shape who you become in the future. There's a lot of potential that can always work to your advantage. The first thing you should do when you're thinking about a resolution is to make goals. You're going to need both short term and long-term goals, and they are both equally important. You should start with making one long-term goal. This will be the goal that you work towards over the course of the year. This goal could be anything from making better grades, to eating healthier, to learning how to play a new sport. After you make your long-term goal, you need to make several short-term goals. These goals should be smaller, incremental goals that work up to your larger long-term goal. They act like steps, because it allows you to just focus on the next short-term goal, which will always seem more attainable and more within reach than the long-term goal. For example, let's say you want to be able to do 50 push-ups. You would start small by doing something like 10 push-ups a day. Over time, you would continue doing push-ups, and adding more each day to your training, until finally you reach your goal of 50 push-ups. Starting out trying to do 50 push-ups at first would be extremely difficult and unrealistic. Instead, you can use your short-term goals to work up to your overall long-term goal. Now that you know how to make plans to reach your goals, all you have to do is figure out what you want to achieve. You can focus on your health, or school, or even volunteering in the community. There are sure to be plenty of big changes in the New Year for Millsberry and none of them are going to come about without a lot of hard work. Every day is a chance to break out of your comfort zone and really apply yourself. Get out there and make some bold moves. ---- WINTER HYDRATION Thursday, January 3, 2008 — There's some new literature hitting Bookends this week that will help you get enough of that delicious beverage we like to call water to keep you hydrated throughout these winter months. Staying hydrated during the winter is just as important as staying hydrated during the summer, but easier to overlook. There's no doubt that reading up on the subject will help you remember to stay hydrated. The book is entitled "Winter Water Knowledge", and it will be released this week, so make sure you pick up a copy and then pick up a glass of water. Category:Gazettes Category:2008 Gazettes Category:January 2008 Gazettes